


14. Walk in the snow.

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Roach (The Witcher), M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis post“Roach, no! Fuck!”Roach turns around to see why Geralt is so angry, but a hand falls on her head and pets her ears, and she goes back to her task, wiggling her tail and barking in delight.It’s the man that Geralt likes! The one from the pictures!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 9
Kudos: 242





	14. Walk in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy!Roach and modern AU because I'm a sucker for AUs \o/

“Roach, no! Fuck!”

Roach turns around to see why Geralt is so angry, but a hand falls on her head and pets her ears, and she goes back to her task, wiggling her tail and barking in delight.

It’s the man that Geralt likes! The one from the pictures!

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, she’s never like this!” Geralt apologizes in a rush, picking her up and lifting her off the ground. She’s probably leaving snow and mud in his clothes, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

It’s been a long time since he’s picked her up, too. She’s not a puppy anymore, she’s grown big, and most people can’t really stand under her weight, much less lift her. She settles into his arms, still wagging her tail against Geralt’s leg. He sighs.

“Stop that, Roach. You can’t throw people to the snow!” he scolds her. She barks, and he sighs, going back to the man who’s currently dusting snow off his skinny jeans.

“Hey, don’t worry about it! She’s a good girl, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, she- oh fuck.”

Geralt freezes, arms squeezing Roach a bit too tightly. She barks again, and he squeaks. She looks at him. That’s an odd noise, coming from him.

“S-sorry,” he stammers. “I, um…”

“Ah,” the man laughs. “Really, it’s no problem!”

“Um, are you…?”

“I’m fine!”

“No, I mean…”

“Hm?”

“You’re… Jaskier, right?” Geralt finally manages to get out. Roach barks. Jaskier doesn’t answer for a moment, then laughs.

“Oh, my! I wasn’t expecting to meet a fan.”

“I, well…!”

Geralt bounces Roach a little, adjusting his grip. Jaskier looks briefly at his arms, but doesn’t comment. Roach wants to bark again, but Geralt shushes her before she can.

“Yeah,” he admits in a whisper. “I-I like the songs.”

“You don’t look like my usual fans, that’s all,” Jaskier waves a hand like it’s not a big deal. “I’m pleased to meet you anyway!”

“I didn’t know you were, er… on tour?”

“Oh, no…” Jaskier hesitates, then shrugs. “I live in the city. Don’t… don’t tell anyone?”

“I won’t,” Geralt assures him quickly. “I, er… Oh, Roach, come on!”

She’s decided to go back to the ground. She doesn’t jump Jaskier again, though! Geralt glares at her.

“Behave,” he orders. “Or I’ll put you on the leash.”

“She’ll behave, I’m sure.”

“Yeah… she gets cooped up in my apartment during the winter, but she’s never ran at someone like that.”

“Animals love me!” Jaskier laughs. Geralt snorts.

“Roach doesn’t usually… Well, it doesn’t matter.”

“You’re on a walk, right? Would it be okay if I tag along? I’d love to hear the story of how you ended up being a fan of my music. I know I’m a flashy bitch in the media.”

Roach sniffs at Jaskier’s legs as they start walking through the park and wags her tail happily as she listens to Geralt talk. His voice is low, a little stilted with embarrassment, but he seems really happy, and if her human is happy, Roach is happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
